I Won't Bother All Of You Anymore
by polkabaka
Summary: No one was there when he let it fall apart... They mourned but they know that they realized it too late…And Naruto's journal lay forgotten on the cold floor…


Sixteen years …

Sixteen years of holding himself together…

Sixteen years of pain,

Of torture,

Of negligence,

Of suffering,

Of hatred,

No one was there for him when he let it fall apart.

No one was there to pick up the broken pieces…

No one,

Not even his father,

Who doesn't even see him as his own son

His sensei,

Who wants to get away from him the second they finished their mission

His teammates…

Who treats him as trash, an idiot…

His teammates…

Who saw him as dead-weight…

But now they were too late…

To ease the pain he feels,

To lessen the torture he was burdened,

To acknowledge him,

To help him carry his heavy load he held on his back,

And most of all;

To diminish the hate he felt from everyone around him…

But…

No one's there for him,

No one was there as he let the blood fall with the pieces.

He has no one, except his self and the fox inside him…

Nobody even noticed his disappearance,

Except Team 7 who needs him to have missions done…..

"Where is that brat, Kakashi?" asked a very irritated Minato to his student Kakashi. The one questioned responded respectfully to his once-sensei and his leader "Hokage-sama, the brat didn't attend our meeting at our usual meeting place." "Sensei is right Hokage-sama that obnoxious baka didn't care if his teammates are waiting for him" pink haired banshee said, Sasuke just "hn'ed" in response.

"Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you not just interrupt a conversation between your superior" scolded the one-eyed scarecrow. "Kakashi, calm yourself down, we need to pick up that brat so I can give you your mission." Minato calmly as he stood from his desk to walk towards the said 'demon child's apartment.

Minato knew that Naruto was his son. He loved him very much ever since Kushina gave birth to Naruto. But all the love he had for Naruto turned into resentment, to hatred when Kushina died at the forced extracting of Kyuubi no Youko. Minato thought that it was because of Naruto. Then, he sealed it into Naruto, making Naruto its cursed jailor or jinchuriki to be exact. It is true that Naruto's fate was already engraved on a stone since he was born.

As they walked to the poorest portion of Konoha, Sakura can't help but to look around that said place. 'Eww, it's so dirty. How come Naruto can survive this kind of place?' 'The dobe lives in this kind of place?' Sasuke mused in his mind. Minato abruptly stopped in a dilapidated building. "Here we are, let's go in" proclaimed Minato. Though he didn't want to go to the 'demon's den' as they say it.

"Naruto" Sakura called using her hands to amplify her voice as they walk down the empty apartment complex. They didn't hear anything but echoes. They stopped at a plank of what used to be a door once. Minato pushed the plank soundlessly. They looked around Naruto's home. Books were alphabetically arranged, the cabinets devoid of any ramen cups, the couch were battered but it is noticeably well taken care of, in short the room was stark clean. When they opened the cabinet, their annoyance turned into anger when they saw that it is empty of Naruto's monstrosity clothes.

Kakashi punched the wall so hard that it left a small dent in it. "Damn you Naruto, leaving just like that. You're just an ignorant brat, so naïve and arrogant." Then Sakura followed next "Baka, don't ever come back for if you come back I will definitely punch you so hard that it'll crush your pea-sized of a brain." Sasuke just stared emotionlessly until he felt the rising anger in his persona. "Dobe, you dare lecture me about being brothers, you dare tell me not to leave but you, you just turned your back on us. How dare you!"

Minato powered up a rasengan and throw it at the wall, "Brat, do you really want to be a missing nin, if you want I'll send as many hunter nin at you". After they steamed of their anger, Sasuke being the keen observant he is noticed something out of place; there is a red liquid oozing just outside the bathroom door. Standing up, he sniffed and touched the red substance.

"Hokage-sama, sensei I have something to show you" he said quietly. He heard heavy footsteps to heavy to belong to a ninja coming closer. Kakashi, Minato and Sakura rushed to where he is. Pointing to the red substance on the floor, they immediately went to a fighting stance, while Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to uncover Obito's sharingan. Kakashi kicked the door open….

There Naruto lay in a pool of blood, body slightly curved, his bloody left arm was stretched out as if reaching for something. Naruto's right hand was clutching something against his chest which had a kunai protruding from behind. Stepping closer, Minato went to pick up the object which can be recognized as a book which is now soaked in blood. Opening it, two pictures fell down the ground. Picking it up Kakashi saw the picture of team 7 while the other shows Minato and Kushina with Naruto in her arms.

Minato walked towards Naruto's body there he got a closer look of his _son_. Naruto's arm has sixteen scars on his wrist. One looked dull with age, while the last one was still fresh. Those counted his painful existence here in this cruel village, in this harsh world he lived in.

Sakura had her eyes full of unshed tears, with her hand covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying. The ever stoic Sasuke was now biting back tears. Minato, who has seen the horror of wars, remained impassive while inside he felt a stir of sadness but paid no paid no mind to it. Kakashi who lost a teammate not once but twice felt sorrow for once again, being left behind.

Then, Minato who was clutching his and Naruto's picture noticed something written behind it. He completely succumbed to grief he only felt when Kushina died as he read.

_Kami-sama, do you hate me that much?_

_What have I done to you_?

_To make me live in loneliness,_

_To make me hated by the world,_

_I only want to have a family,_

_Why deny it to me so?_

_I only want to have friends,_

_I only want to be loved,_

_Why can't I have an answer?_

_Do you hate me so much to make my own father despise me?_

_Please give me an answer,_

_To these questions in my head,_

_Or just make my father recognize me as a son,_

_Please…_

_Give…_

_ Me…_

_ An answer…_

_ To all of these questions…_

_ And I…_

_ Won't bother all of you…_

_ Again._

And they realized that he was with them through all their problems, helping them in any way he could do. Yet, they did not even bother to look his way, and help him lighten the heavy burden on his shoulders. He gave them all, and they gave them nothing…

They mourned but they know that they realized it too late…

Naruto's journal lay forgotten on the cold floor…


End file.
